


Made of Stars

by AvadaGreenEyes



Series: Star Trek WIPs [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Genius! Jim Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: A "reboot of a reboot" if you will - my take of the 2009 motion picture Star Trek, in which Jim is already a graduate and an officer.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> The most recognizable speaking parts of this first part are taken directly from the 2009 movie or that film's script, so credit to the screenwriters. This won't be true for every chapter, but I will let you know if it is. 
> 
> This story is not being beta read, so all grammar/spelling, etc. will be fixed as I notice it, or until someone points it out to me. 
> 
> As a disclaimer, Star Trek, its novels, various films, television series, or its reboots do not belong to me, though any original plot you lot notice does.

**The Warp Trail Bar**

**Riverside, Iowa**

**STARDATE 2255.202**

**On Terra: 21 July 2255**

 

Jim Kirk had been nursing his drink at the bar for over an hour when a pretty younger looking woman in Starfleet’s Cadet reds starts her order. Not meaning to overhear, but unable to stop, he listens to her conversation with the Bartender.

 

“Hi. I’d like a Klabnian Fire Tea, three Budweiser Classics, two Cardassian Sunrise’s and uh…” the woman orders.

 

“Gotta try the Slusho Mix,” the bartender says. “It’s good.” The woman smiles.

 

“And the Slusho Mix, thank you.”

 

Jim’s eyebrow had been steadily climbing as she ordered, amazed that she would attempt to carry that round on her own - or even pay for it.

 

Not being able to help himself, Jim turns to her standing next to him and says, “That’s a lot of drinks for one woman.”

 

She spares him a glance before leaning over the bar and aiming at the bartender, “And a shot of Jack, straight up.”

 

“Make that two; her shots on me.”

 

“Her shots on her,” the Cadet replies to the bartender. Turning back to Jim she says, “Thanks but no thanks.”

 

Catching and holding her gaze, Jim replies to the statement. “Alright, I can tell when my advances aren’t wanted. Can I at least bother you for conversation while you're waiting for your drinks?”

 

She seems surprised that he would gracefully back off, and her opinion of him has been altered. She glances back at the bartender to check his progress, before giving her full attention back to Jim.

 

“Alright, farm boy, but I’m going back to my friends as soon as my drinks are done. What your name?”

He smiles winningly at her, and replies, “Jim. Jim Kirk. May I have your name in return?”

 

She rolls her eyes at him, but her lips quirk in amusement. “Nyota Uhura.”

 

“Pretty name,” Jim replies. “Okay, so your a Cadet, studying. What’s your focus?”

 

“Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that is,” she smirks. Jim’s grin widens for a second before he replies.

 

“The study of alien languages; phonology, morphology, syntax: means your smart, as well as beautiful.” She looks stunned for a moment, and her smile turns sincere.

 

“And here I thought you were just a dumb hick who has sex with farm animals.”

 

“Well,” he drawls, “Not _only_.”

 

“Go on, then,” Jim continues. “How many languages do you speak?” Jim asks, genuinely interested. “Hm… you know I think I’ve lost track. No alien language yet, my prior education didn’t give me the option to study those. I can speak roughly 5 African dialects, Russian, Japanese, and Hawai’ian though.”

 

He looks astounded that she could possibly speak eight different languages and somehow keep them all straight. They continue speaking for several minutes, trading stories and degrees.

 

Before Jim can respond to her last question, a burly Cadet walks up to them.

 

“This guy botherin’ you?” Jim raises an eyebrow at the Cadet and turns his attention back to Uhura.

 

“Am I bothering you, Nyota? ‘Cause I thought we were having a nice conversation” He says. She rolls her eyes at him, exasperated, before responding to the Cadet.

 

“No, he’s not, but even if he was I can handle him.” Jim suddenly smirks and adds, “You can handle me. That’s an invitation.” Turning to face the bar fully, he misses Nyota’s giggle and the other Cadet’s sudden dark look.

 

Said Cadet forcefully grabs his shoulder and forces Jim to turn on his stool. “Hey! Mind your manners.” Still not able to see Nyota’s face, Jim replies in a relaxed manner.

 

“At ease, Cupcake. It was a joke.” Jim claps him on the arm before going to restart his conversation with Nyota, who looks to be collecting her tray of drinks. The Cadet takes Jim’s shoulder again and forces him to confront him.

 

“Hey, farm boy, maybe you can’t count, but there’s five of us and one of you.”

 

“So get some more guys and it’ll be a fair fight.” Jim turns just enough to see Nyota’s astonished look before he feels the fist connect with his face. The force behind it slams Jim against the bar, catching himself on the edge before his head can connect with the aged wood.

 

Suddenly, he’s pulled back by his collar and thrown onto a nearby table, sliding off the other side and into a pile of broken glass. He tried to pick himself up - cutting his hands in the process - when his feet are kicked out from under him, and the wind knocked out of his chest. He curls up to protect his ribs and head, not bothering to defend himself from the kicks and blows landed on his person. He can hear Nyota shouting in the background, pleading with them to stop, when a piercing whistle breaks the fight up.

 

There in the doorway stands a very pissed off Captain Christopher Pike. Ignoring Jim for a moment, Pike takes in the still scene before bothering to speak.

 

“Is this what Starfleet is about now? Beating on defenseless civilians for no reason other than wounded pride?” The burly cadet tries to defend himself, but Pike is not a man you can bullshit.

 

“Save it, Cadet, I saw everything. You have no case, should he wish to press charges.” Turning away from the gang, he makes eye contact with the cadet Jim had been conversing with.

 

“Uhura, was it? Take statements, please. Everyone else clear out.” It was still for a moment, the only sound that of Jim’s ragged breathing.

 

“Now,” Pike says, voice full of anger. Quickly the bar empties, everyone carefully avoiding the body on the ground.

 

Jim manages to look up at Pike for a second before he blacks out from pain.

 

________________

 

When Jim wakes up, he’s waking up to the familiar sight of his living room ceiling at the farm. Groaning, he starts to sit up and startles upon seeing Captain Pike sitting in front of him.

 

“So it wasn’t a dream, huh?” Pike silently hands him an icepack and a glass of water, observing him. Finally, the Captain sighs and leans back in his seat.

 

“Do you enjoy being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest, James?” Jim frowns between sips of water.

 

“Hey, that was before I enlisted. Minors files are supposed to be sealed, remember?” The corner of Pike’s mouth twitches, as if he wants to smile.

 

“Yes, but since I bailed you out every time you were locked up, I know all your offenses, remember?”

 

“Yeah, Chris. I remember.” They are both silent for a while, but it is a content silence. Once Jim finishes his water, he speaks up.

 

“What time does the shuttle leave tomorrow? 08:00?”

 

“Yes, James…. Will you press charges on those Cadets?” Jim thinks about it for a minute, mulling over his response.

 

“Nah. It’ll be enough to see the look on there faces when I show up in uniform tomorrow. Don’t let them get one of my classes, though - I won’t be responsible for my actions. Give ‘em to Number One.”

 

Pike does smile now, showing a bit of teeth.  

 

_______________

 

**Riverside Shipyard**

**Riverside, Iowa**

**The Next Morning**

 

Stepping into the shuttle in his ‘Fleet greys, he walks down the aisles searching for an empty row of seats. Passing the gang of cadets he offers an, “At ease, gentlemen.” They seem terribly pale and shocked at the realization that they assaulted an officer.

 

Jim spots an empty section of seat across from Nyota and smiles at her as he sits. Pulling on his harness, he quietly thanks her. She smiles at him, opening her mouth to respond when the sounds of a loud argument drifts towards them.

 

“Are you people deaf? I told you I don't need a doctor, damnit! I AM A DOCTOR!” Watching avidly, Jim quietly comments that the man appears in his mid-30s, and Nyota offers that the accent places him as a Southern man - Georgia or Alabama, probably. From the look on the flight officer’s face, they had been arguing for several minutes already.

 

“-- you need to find a seat --” “-- I had one, in the bathroom, Darlin', with no windows --” “Sir, for your own safety --” “-- I suffer from Aviaphobia, it means 'fear of dying in something that flies’ --” “sit down, or I will MAKE you sit down…” The two glare at each other, holding eye contact for an indeterminate amount of time before the Southern man drops into the open seat beside Jim. As the shuttle begins to take off, the man hastily pulls on his harness.

 

“I may throw up on ya,” The man tells Jim. His breath reeks of alcohol, but he seems sober enough. Jim tilts his head a bit and says, “I think these things are pretty safe.”

 

“Don’t pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds -- solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. Hell, some of the damn passengers are blue. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence.” That quiets Jim for a moment, before he quirks his lips.

 

“Hate to break it to you, man, but Starfleet operates in space.”

 

The Doctor - and he  _had_ said he was a doctor, Jim remembers - snorts and says, “Yeah, well, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I’ve got left is my bones.” He pulls a flask out of his pocket and takes a deep pull. Offering it to Jim, he introduces himself as “McCoy. Leonard McCoy.”

 

Making sure Chris can’t see him, Jim takes a sip before handing it back. “Jim Kirk,” he responds. McCoy coughs on his next drink, startled.

 

“Kirk? As in Samantha?” Surprised, Jim turns to the doctor.

 

“Yeah, how do you know my sister?”

 

“I was one of her TAs at Ole Miss. Bright girl, that one, but to hear her tell it, you're the genius.” McCoy raises an eyebrow at him, questioning. Astonished that his sister would tell anyone about him, let alone in a positive way, he gaps for a second, then shrugs and closes his mouth.

 

“I guess. I got bored easy, so I skipped a few grades as was always reading ahead. Graduated early, attended Boise State, got a degree. Don’t usually advertise that, just let my reputation precede me. I’m currently a Lieutenant with Starfleet, and a Professor at the Academy.”

 

For the rest of the flight, Nyota and McCoy engage Jim in a conversation about the Academy, listening attentively to his advice and stories. They’ll probably be the best damn cadets of this class, and if they’re as good as he suspects they are, he’ll help them achieve their goals however he honestly can.


	2. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of the minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for waiting so long to update this, but I've been soo busy with college and stressed about other things that I can honestly say I forgot to update this. I hope that doing so now will make this better, and I do encourage my readers to remind me of this story if the update time stretches past two months, and I encourage you all to leave comments below.

**Starfleet Academy**

**Marin County, California**

**STARDATE: 2255.211**

**On Terra: 30 July 2255**

 

Though he is an instructor and takes his job seriously, he likes people. He especially likes to make friends, because it's not often that someone cares enough to get to know him and  _ stay _ . When new cadets Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura join the academy, he wants to be their  _ friend _ instead of their instructor, and gets Chris Pike to become their academic advisor. He will, of course, assist them to his highest abilities, but it wouldn't do to show favoritism, even if they never take his classes. 

 

The same could perhaps be said of Hikaru Sulu, who is starting his second year in the Command Track, studying to be a pilot and a tactician. As far as Jim has seen, he’s an amazing pilot, and he’s proficient enough at Hand to Hand to hold his own for a bit, but…. Jim sees something special in this kid, and he wants to cultivate it. He believes that Cadet Sulu could become the best of the best, but he doesn’t think the Cadet would do so himself without a little push. 

 

Mind made up, he stopped by Lieutenant Commander Spock’s office knowing the man had no more classes for the day. When he found the correct door he knocked and waited to her the ‘Enter’ that permitted the opening of his door. 

 

Jim quietly closed the door behind him and strode to the desk, sitting in one of the visitors chairs without waiting for permission to do so, a muttered  _ “sa-kai” _ his only greeting. Jim chose to study the Vulcan behind the desk while he waited to be acknowledged. 

 

As usual Spock was wearing his teaching uniform, the black and deeper greys of the clothing contrasting nicely with the gold braided rank signifiers and his black hair. Though Vulcans needed less sleep than humans, the light green bruises under his eyes showed Jim that he had been getting less sleep than necessary for optimal function, perhaps as a result of overworking and less time meditating. 

 

Jim had been mentally writing a letter to Amanda when Spock finally looked away from his terminal to acknowledge his presence. 

 

“As we are scheduled for our weekly chess game tomorrow evening, and there are no pressing Academy responsibilities I share with you at this moment, why have you come here Jim?” The lieutenant smirked slightly when he locked eyes with the Vulcan. Spock narrowed his eyes in response, his spine straightening as Jim said, 

 

“What, I can’t just come visit you when I’m bored?” 

 

“From prior experience, you only seek out my company like this when you want something from me  _ krei _ , so what is it that you want?” Jim fake gasped, placing a hand over his heart and playing up the offended look on his face. 

 

“Who, me? I would never! That you think so little of me, Spock, says more about you than it does me.” If Spock were prone to more emotion based responses, he would have growled in frustration. As it was, he simply sat straighter and started to lean over his desk in an intimidating way. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Jim raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, I  _ did _ come to bother you, but not for my sole entertainment. I wanted you opinion on one of the second year cadets. I’d like to groom him for the  _ Enterprise _ under Pike’s command - I think he could be a perfect candidate, but I wanted your opinion before I take any action.” 

 

Spock sat back in a self-satisfied manner. He turned back to his terminal to pull up the student roster for the second year cadets, and asked Jim for the name of the Cadet. 

 

“Hikaru Sulu, Command track with a focus in piloting and tactics.” 

 

Pulling up the Cadet’s file, Spock quietly admits to himself that he likes what he sees. The Cadet has the most logged training hours in both the simulations and shuttles, with the highest score and record for both out of every pilot studying at the Academy. He is consistently in the top 3% of his class, and keeps the first place in what Spock would suspect are his favorite classes, those being Xenobotany, Tactical Skills, and Flight Simulation/Flying. Overall, Jim was right when he said this Cadet would make a good addition to the future crew of the Enterprise. 

 

“From what I know and what I have observed of Cadet Sulu,” Jim begins, “he will easily make the rank of Lieutenant upon graduation. He lacks the confidence to back up his non-piloting skills, however, and his advisor isn’t doing him any favors. I’d like to start helping him out in his spare time, boost his confidence a bit, groom him to be the best that he can be. While I don’t think I’d be wasting my time with this venture, I wanted your highly valued opinion on the matter before I approach him.”

 

Spock thought over everything for a few minutes before giving his friend and brother his input. 

 

“I believe you are right,  _ yel grazhiv. _ He would make a satisfactory addition to the crew of Enterprise, as her designation as the flagship means she deserves nothing less than the best people. We would be...remiss in our duties if we did not cultivate this talent for our Captain, though, of course, the final decision lies with him alone.” Jim snorted at the response he received, but the tension around his eyes eased at the sound of the childhood nickname slipping from Spock. 

 

Standing from his chair, Jim twisted and stretched until his lower back gave a satisfying  _ pop _ . 

 

“I would appreciate it if you would help me write a short report tomorrow on Cadet Sulu to send to the Captain for evaluation.” With that, Jim gave a playful salute and turned on his heel, walking out of the office and closing the door behind him with a quiet  _ snick _ . 

 

He had work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the non-English words, I used the Vulcan Language Dictionary and the lingojam English to Vulcan translator. The words below are in order of appearance:
> 
> sa-kai = brother  
> krei = cousin  
> yel grazhiv = star dust


	3. Hikaru Sulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peak at Jim's interactions with Cadet Hikaru Sulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recognizable quotes in this chapter belong to motion picture "The Princess Bride" (1987) - directly from the transcript.

**Starfleet Academy**

**Marin County, California**

**STARDATE 2255.229**

**On Terra: 17 August 2255**

 

Jim likes having a schedule to his life. 

 

On Mondays he teaches a three Hand-to-Hand combat classes, one labeled Advanced and the other specific to fighting people and beings that may have an advantage over you, such as Vulcans who, while humanoid, are three times stronger than the average human and can drop a man with a simple pinch to the neck. (He can usually get Spock in to help him with the demonstrations, but also calls in several other officers of varying species to help him teach the class. 

 

On Tuesdays he has a meeting with Admiral Barnet to go over his reports from his classes, and has a meeting with Captain Christopher Pike and Spock that covers various topics, but usually ends up with a mild (playful) argument about their different command methods. 

 

Wednesdays sees Jim overseeing various clubs as the Staff Advisor, and an evening of dinner and chess with Spock. Jim can now also add lunch with Doctor McCoy and Cadet Uhura, in which he cultivates a friendship with them but also makes it clear that he will help them wherever he can, so long as it doesn’t involve cheating. 

 

Thursdays he sets aside for a class on Interspecies Ethics & Diplomacy, which he co-teaches with three different instructors depending on availability. He also puts in a vid-call to Amanda on Vulcan every Thursday afternoon, sending the occasional letter as it occurs to him. (She loves hearing from him regardless of the way he does so, and is always happy to respond in the quickest manor possible.) He usually has an appointment with Philip Boyce on Thursdays as well, barring any emergencies or unavoidable commitments. 

 

Friday’s he usually only has Advanced Hand-to-Hand to teach, but now that he has permission to work with Cadet Sulu, he spends most of the Cadet’s free Friday training him. Sometimes they just have conversations about where he sees himself after graduation and any goals he might have. Sometimes they go through a simulation together, or Jim gives him a problem that he has to work through the best he can, and present him best solution back to Jim, who will give him his results - similar to a simulation, but without the computer. Some days they spend the whole time in the gym, working on hand to hand, or Jim has Sulu teach him something new that Jim might not know. 

 

It is on one such day that finds Jim and Cadet Sulu fencing in the empty workout room, wearing full fencing uniforms (with mask) for protection.    
  


_______________

 

Captain Pike and Spock are the ones who find them first, and are surprised at what they find in front of them. 

 

Their intention was to quietly sneak in to observe one of Jim’s training sessions with the Cadet, see what Hikaru Sulu is like in person, if his personality will mesh well with all the other finalized crew. 

 

They hadn’t expected to see the Cadet and Jim fencing, of all things. Quietly, they walk to a bare stretch of wall about seven feet from the door and leaning against it, watching the two fighting in the center. 

 

“‘-I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the six-fingered man and say, "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.’” Jim was saying when they walked in, the fencing foils down at their sides, pointing away from them. 

 

“‘You've done nothing but study swordplay?’” Cadet Sulu responded. 

 

“‘More a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Vizzini to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge’” It was difficult to tell what the men’s expressions were behind their masks, but Pike was startled to realize just how close Jim’s life might have been to Montoya’s, even with three cenuries between the two. 

 

Back in the center of the gym, Sulu responded: “‘Well, I-I certainly hope you find him someday.’” 

 

“‘You are ready, then?’” 

 

“‘Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair.’”

 

“‘You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.’” The figure they thought was Jim tilted his head just a bit, and Spock could guess there was a challenging look on his face. 

 

“You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.” Sulu’s response carried what sounded like a smirk, but Spock could not determine why. 

 

There was a momentary pause before Jim spoke, “Begin.” 

 

They started the fight then, going at it hard, bantering all the while, and to Spock it seemed like they were reciting lines, their fight choreographed, he did not know where it might have been sourced from, and prepared to stand against that wall for upwards of thirty minutes. 

 

The Vulcan started paying close attention to the fight, just noticing which hand Jim was using to fight with, when he shouted, “‘You are wonderful!’”

 

“‘Thank you. I’ve worked hard to become so” Cadet Sulu responded, a smile in his tone. 

 

“‘I admit it, you are better than I am’” Jim continued. 

 

“‘Then why are smiling?’” Sulu said warily. 

 

“‘Because I know something you don’t know.’”

 

“‘And what is that?’”

 

“‘I am not left handed.’” Jim made several quick movements with his foil before he transferred it to his hand mid-fight, catching it deftly and continuing to defend himself seamlessly. 

 

Both Pike and Spock were astounded to see how good Jim was. They had never seen him fence before, and neither of them had any knowledge as to how he might have picked up the skill in order to advance so quickly. 

 

They watched as Sulu did the same a moment later, and were shocked to see Jim slowing down and shrugging. 

 

With some quick wrist work Sulu manages to get the foil out of Jim’s hand, Jim putting his hands up and slowly getting to his knees. 

 

“‘Kill me quickly’” Jim requested. 

 

“‘I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either....’” Sulu slowly drops the butt of his foil on Jim head. 

 

Everything is silent for a moment before the two men were startled by the sound of clapping coming from near the door. They both took off their masks and bowed to the higher ranked officers slowly approaching them. Spock’s eyebrow was up in its customary position and Pike was shaking his head slowly, but there was a smile playing at his lips. 

 

“Good job, gentlemen. Jim, care to introduce me?” Jim snapped him a regulation salute and turned to Sulu. 

 

“Hikaru, this is Captain Chirstopher Pike and Lieutenant Commander Spock. Chris, Spock, this is Cadet Hikaru Sulu.” 

“Sirs.” Hikaru saluted, though taking a cue from Jim, did not bother to attempt parade rest.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't honestly know how to end this chapter, which is why the ending is abrupt. I may fix this later, and I might not.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always willing to take a few suggestions as to where this should go. I'd like, for example, Jim to have a few degrees, but I'm not sure how many or in which subjects, so I'll take suggestions for that. 
> 
> Hoping to update soon, however! Let me know what you all think down in the comments!


End file.
